Rascals Silents
Overview Rascals Silents are a series of home video releases of the Our Gang silent comedies, released by A-1 Video. The first three volumes were originally offered on both VHS and DVD. Later on, two more volumes were released by A-1 in the mid-2000's, exclusively on DVD. Currently, all off A-1 Video's products are offered on DVD only. Releases Rascals Silents Vol. 1 * The Champeen! * Back Stage - Home movie print from Exclusive Movie Studios. * High Society * The Mysterious Mystery! * Monkey Business * Seeing The World Rascals Silents Vol. 2 * Tire Trouble - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series. * The Love Bug - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series. * Boys To Board - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series. * An Average Day - Mischief Makers episode, featuring clips from Playin' Hookey, Telling Whoppers, Love My Dog, and Ten Years Old. * Sparky at School - Edited Mischief Makers episode of a Buster Brown comedy, featuring Pete the Pup. * Boys Will Be Joys Rascals Silents Vol. 3 * Dogs Of War! * Derby Day * High Society - previously released on the first volume. * Shivering Spooks * Stage Fright - Home movie print from Exclusive Move Studios, titled "Amateur's Delight". Missing the first section of the film. Rascals Silents Vol. 4 * Our Gang - C.W. Films print, edited from various home movie sources. * The Glorious Fourth - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series, titled "Fourth of July". * Baby Brother - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series, titled "Rockabye Baby". * Official Officers - Edited television print from the Mischief Makers series, titled "Little Officers". * The Cobbler - Home movie fragment from Exclusive Movie Studios, the last part of the film. Retitled "The Hobo's Escape". * Commencement Day - Home movie fragment from Exclusive Movie Studios, the last part of the film. Retitled "A Country Schoolyard". * The Buccaneers - Home movie fragment from Exclusive Movie Studios, the last part of the film. Retitled "Watermelon Feast". Rascals Silents Vol. 5 * The Spanking Age - Home movie print from Blackhawk. * Ten Years Old - For one brief point, the shadow of a person's head can be seen covering part of the screen. * Fast Freight - Home movie print from Blackhawk. * Barnum & Ringling, Inc. - Television print from Interstate Television Corporation. Includes the film's original soundtrack. * Rainy Days - Television print from Interstate Television Corporation. Other Releases Amusement Park Comedies * Includes Tire Trouble and Boys Will Be Joys. Tire Trouble is a shortened print from Pathegram. Versatile Laurel and Hardy * Includes Seeing The World Kids and Critters * Shamrock Alley - Featuring Malcolm Sebastian as "Big Boy" * Sparky the Movie Star - Edited Mischief Makers episode of a Buster Brown comedy, featuring Pete the Pup. * Sparky at School - Previously released on "Rascals Silents Vol. 2" * Barnum & Ringling, Inc. - Previously released on "Rascals Silents Vol. 5" * Pardon My Pups - Frolics of Youth comedy, featuring Shirley Temple and Junior Coghlan. * Mickey's Baseball Game - Home movie clip edited from a Mickey McGuire comedy. * Black Sambo's Escape - Home movie clip edited from the Hey Fellas! comedy Six Faces West. Released by Keystone. * The Big Pie Raid - Fragment of a "McDougall Alley Kids" comedy. * Yankee Doodle - Fragment of a "McDougall Alley Kids" comedy. * The Wrecking Crew - Fragment of an unknown "McDougall Alley Kids" comedy. The kids are identified as "The Comedy Gang". Released by Exclusive Movie Studios. * Fun at the Party" - Fragment of an unknown "Hey Fellas!" comedy. Features Nancy McKee, William Naylor, and Cliff Daniels (brother of Mickey Daniels). The kids are referred to as "Komedy Gang". * Jocko's Revenge - with Jocko the Monk. Released by Excel. * Barnyard Wedding - a "Dippy Doo Dads" comedy. Identified as an "Animal Comedy". * The Auto Truck Rescue - Fragment of a "Wolfheart" short. * Dog Wonder - Fragment of a "Rin Tin Tin" short. Released by Star Safety Film. Rare Kid Comedies * The Sea Scamps - Featuring Malcolm Sebastian as "Big Boy", Jack McHugh, and Harry Spear. * What Price Orphans? - A "Hey Fellas!" comedy, featuring Cliff Daniels (brother of Mickey Daniels), Nancy McKee and William Naylor. * Kids, Cats and Cops - A "McDougall Alley Kids" comedy. * On the Train - Those Lovable Scallawags with their Gangs television print of an unknown "Big Boy" comedy. Featuring Malcolm Sebastian. * Mickey's Clean-Up - Edited from a Mickey McGuire comedy. * Mickey the Detective - Edited from "Mickey's Disguises", a Mickey McGuire comedy. Category:Home Video